It and Ive Never
by KevinAlexanderClarkObsessioner
Summary: When a couple of people play an innocent game of 'it and Ive never'...
1. Disclaimer

Eyas...I'm back...and I finally finished enough of it to out on fanfiction! Yay! I got the idea from a friend of mine, so if you don't like it you can blame her...lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, they unfortunately belong to J.K. Rowling. But I do, however, own Chayla!  
  
Please R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"I don't have any idea how your brothers managed to knick all this alcohol," Hermione tutted, setting down a crate of a Muggle brand of beer.   
  
It was Miller Light, which Ron claimed was named after his next door neighbour, Old Milly Miller, but Harry insisted it wasn't.  
  
Hermione made a feminine grunt (if that's possible) and settled herself in an armchair with a new copy of "Hogwarts, A History" which had just recently been revised and had many added features. None of which the boys paid any attention to.  
  
Harry, having used Wingardeum Leviosa with his two crates, lowered them onto the Gryffindor couch and sat beside them happily. "I don't care how they did it. I'm just happy they did."  
  
Ron and his nine crates (magically made miniature for easy carrying) came through the portrait hole next. "They said Dad confiscated them." He shrugged and set the tiny crates on a table. "Dunno why though."  
  
"We ought not drink from them," replied Hermione primly. "They could be poisoned." She set her book tentatively on her lap and watched the boys with bossy eyes.  
  
"If they were, Mr. Weasley wouldn't keep them in his cellar for Fred and George to find." Harry said reasonably. "Plus, you know anti-poison charms."  
  
"You would too," Hermione pointed out hotly, "If you paid attention in Charms."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Paying attention and learning doesn't get you anywhere in this world."  
  
"Right on, Harry!" Ron yelled, giving his friend a high five and then sliding down to the floor. Carrying around nine crates of beer (even though they were tiny) was tiring work.  
  
"You don't have to participate if you don't want to, 'Mione," Harry said, looking to Ron for backup.  
  
"No, you don't. We'll drink them by ourselves." Ron nodded happily.  
  
"Drink twelve crates of beer! Do you know how much alcohol you'd be consuming?" Her voice was shrill and very, very piercing. Ron did all he could not to cover his ears. "Muggle beer has a LOT more alcohol in it than Butterbeer does. You'll pass out when you get round to two crates. Maybe even one. I'm not sure how well you hold your liquor."  
  
  
  
"Not well," Ron sniggered at Harry's expense. Harry hit him in the back of the head and told him to shut up using some very rude and colorful words.  
  
Hermione ignored them, "I will participate...but seeing as how it is the Christmas holidays, I think we should invite some others to join us. A sort of party."  
  
"The only people who stayed back are Malfoy, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, and Chay." Harry said, ticking off names on his fingers. "I don't think we should invite Malfoy."  
  
Ron's eyes gleamed. "Oh, Harry. Yes, we should."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, startled, "Come again?"  
  
"Let's invite Malfoy," he said, grinning evilly. "It'll be a grand old time. We can knock him round the head for old time's sake."  
  
Harry shrugged, not really caring if Malfoy was there or not. If Harry became really, really drunk it wouldn't matter whom was around him.   
  
"Alright, deal. But I want Hermione to perform anti-slurring charms on us before we start. It'll be really hard if Seamus walks around with his Irish accent saying ANYTHING at all." As an afterthought, he added, "I can hardly understand him as it is."  
  
Hermione was very angry with Harry for suggesting she does all the dirty work, but she didn't say anything. Secretly, she looked forward to seeing a very drunk Draco Malfoy. Or at least, she hoped she'd get to see a very drunk Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Nonslaratious," whispered Hermione, flipping her wand towards Ron, who was grinning like a maniac. A little silver stream of light fell out of Hermione's wand and flew into Ron's open mouth.   
  
He swallowed it, coughing, and then looked up at them, "Let the fun begin." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione Harry and Ron had sent owls to everyone left at school (not the teachers, obviously) and they were all going to meet on the Astronomy Tower which seemed appropriate because no teacher ever went up there. They were too afraid to see things that need not be seen by their eyes. Hermione had decorated the largest stone-encrusted room with a nice Gryffindorish rug and several couches.   
  
Ron had set up a long table, which held all of the beer as well as some pumpkin juice (ala Harry, he'd stolen it from the kitchens) and a little bit of food. It was mostly fruit as Dobby wanted Harry to eat healthy and Harry had told Dobby that he needed food for a little study group that evening. Bananas, apples, oranges and grapes sat on a large plate and an odd looking orange muffin sat beside the plate. Harry wasn't sure what the muffin was, but was way too polite to refuse it. Ron suspected it was a 'special muffin' as some brownies are 'special brownies.' Harry and Hermione tutted at this, saying Dobby would never put any illegal drug into something served at Hogwarts.   
  
A large fireplace stood at one end of the room and it was crackling merrily and illuminating the room with warm light and casting shadows against the walls. Hermione rigged up some floating candles, like in the Great Hall, and luckily they were spelled to not drip wax as Ron had already screamed he'd been hit with a ball of hot wax. "It's impossible, Ron, stop being a baby." Hermione had said.  
  
It promised to be a very lovely party, indeed. Seamus was first to arrive and the only party favour he received was the non-slurring spell from a bored Hermione. She was sitting at the end of one of the couches, reading a book and glancing up every so often at the boys.  
  
Ginny, Chayla, and Lavender came in together, glancing around and awing at the décor before taking cups of beer that Ron offered them. Chayla didn't take the drink. He was hesitant to include Ginny but was afraid not to. So he'd told her that she was not allowed to drink very much as their mum would kill him.  
  
"Actually," said Hermione suddenly, startling Ginny who was sitting quietly beside her watching Lavender and Seamus dance to no music. "I can put a spell on Ginny so she doesn't get drunk."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I'm too interested in that. What is the point of this party, if not to get completely pissed?"  
  
"Be with friends," answered Chayla quickly. "And I'm not getting drunk." She stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"I would hope you'd change your mind...I bet you're more tolerable and more fun when you're unquestionably pissed, Foyen," Draco strutted into the room, nodding very slightly to Harry who nodded back.  
  
Draco hadn't changed much over the years, but he had learned to stop calling Hermione names and stopped egging them on. They were hardly friends, the four of them, but they got along if needed.  
  
Neville was last to arrive, and he was obviously ready to put on some sort of pimping show. Either that or he felt he had dressed for the occasion. He was wearing rather loud striped trousers complete with suspenders and over that he wore a button-up lumberjack type plaid shirt.  
  
"Were you rummaging through a pimp's clothes hamper, Longbottom?" Draco asked, seating himself across from Hermione with a large cup of beer.  
  
Neville glanced nervously down at his attire, "No. I just felt like wearing something different. And I wouldn't say you looked so amazing either."  
  
"I should hope not. I don't swing that way. And certainly not for you." Draco sneered. "At least I have some taste." Indeed, Draco seemed to have SOME taste. He wore faded, loose fitted blue jeans and a taught black T-shirt which said 'SEX GOD' on it in big, blocked white letters.   
  
Neville, deciding he didn't want to fight with Draco on this fun occasion, took the beer Ron offered and sat down beside Ginny, who smiled sweetly at him. Harry and Ron, as hosts, took charge straight away.  
  
"I think we should play a game," said Ron suddenly. Everyone looked up. Seamus and Lavender were locked together in an embrace, but looked at Ron as well, wondering what was going on. They had stopped dancing to the inaudible music, at least.  
  
"A game, Weasley?" Draco asked incredulously. "What the bloody hell has gotten into you? Please don't say 'Pin the Tale on the Donkey.' I've heard of that dreadful Muggle game and all it's good for is a good kick in the arse of the person who's disoriented. Oh, all right, Longbottom, you first. Up you get." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Neville surveyed him with great dislike, "Have another beer, Malfoy, maybe it'll make you act less like you have a very large skunk stuffed up your arse." Ginny giggled behind her hand and all Draco did was stand and get a bottle of beer from a crate.  
  
"I think we should play 'it and I've never'." Lavender suggested. She explained the concept to them, as none of them had ever heard of it before. "So someone starts and says, 'I've never...' and says something they've never done. Those who HAVE done it, must chug down some beer."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but said, "At least it's not 'Pin the Tale on the Donkey.'" He motioned his beer towards Chayla and some of it slopped out of the bottle. She waved her wand and cleared it up. "You playing?"  
  
Chayla looked affronted, but seemed to think this game would be fun. "Sure."  
  
"Start, then," he said, getting up and handing her a beer. Ron and Harry took the remaining seats. They were in a little circle of couches now: Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Chayla, Ron, Harry, and Draco.  
  
Chayla cleared her throat and looked at everyone, who was staring at her, "I've never...gotten less than 90% on an exam." She shrugged in apology.  
  
Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Ginny all took swings from their respective drinks. Draco blinked at Chayla, "Good one."  
  
She blushed and turned towards Ginny. "I've never..."  
  
Seamus sighed, "Can we make these raunchy?"  
  
Ginny blanched, but all the boys were nodding very enthusiastically so she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I've never done anything at band camp."  
  
"You've never BEEN to band camp," said Ron, shaking his head. He looked around. It seemed no one else had either. "Where the hell did you come up with that, anyway?"  
  
"A Muggle film I saw at Hermione's once," replied Ginny timidly. Hermione giggled in response.  
  
Draco yawned and flicked his wand towards an apple. It floated towards him and then a hole appeared in its bottom as the juice emptied itself into his cup. He took a sip and sighed contentedly.  
  
"That's hardly traditional, isn't it," said Chayla blandly, waving her wand and making a banana levitate towards her. She unpeeled it and threw the peeling directly at Draco's face; it smashed against his nose and fell into his lap in a squishy mess. She then ate the banana in what could logically be called a seductive way. Draco gave her a look and then turned to Seamus, whose turn it was.  
  
Seamus grinned wickedly, "I've never done anything involving small, furry animals."  
  
"Uffda," muttered Hermione, shaking her head. She made sure her beer was far from her mouth.   
  
Ron took a swig of his beer and looked at Lavender expectantly.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screamed, surprised. "You've done something with small, furry animals?!"  
  
"I had a rat," Ron pointed out. "Remember Scabbers...er...Peter. Whatever." He waved his hand around, "Go, Hermione."  
  
Hermione was staring at him with great interest, "Ron...what did you do with your rat?"  
  
"Well, lots of things," replied Ron offhandedly. Harry inched away from him on the couch, looking very pale. Draco downed the rest of his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before getting another bottle.  
  
Ginny squirmed in her seat, "Ron! That is so disgusting!"  
  
"What?" Ron retorted, shocked, "What are you going on about?"  
  
"You did...things...with Scabbers!" Ginny cried, horrified.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron slowly, "I took him to the park, I fed him, I made him a sweater---" he blushed and his voice trailed away. "What do you mean----?" Realization dawned on his face and he paled considerably, "EWWWW!!! That's disgusting!" 


End file.
